


I heard a rumour you were a liar.

by Wendihomo



Series: The Mind’s Eye [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Deserves Better, Allison Hargreeves deserves a hug, Denial, F/M, Manipulation, Shame, Trauma, greed - Freeform, manifestation of recovery, pathological liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendihomo/pseuds/Wendihomo
Summary: Allison could never narrow it down to the first lie. It was something that came so naturally to her, a bodily reaction almost. Lying was familiar in the same way that breathing was, it simply happened before she could ever really acknowledge it or try and stop herself.And then she began to lie to Claire.





	I heard a rumour you were a liar.

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth instalment is here!  
> I hope you enjoy.

Allison could never narrow it down to the first lie. It was something that came so naturally to her, a bodily reaction almost. Lying was familiar in the same way that breathing was, it simply happened before she could ever really acknowledge it or try and stop herself.

Some lies were easier than others to justify. When Claire asked if Klaus was her brother, Allison lied and said that he was just a family friend. It wasn’t necessarily malicious, but it was easier than having to explain to Claire why he’d ended up like that and she was... well, so very well looked after financially.  
Other lies seemed to come from nowhere. Allison didn’t benefit from them and at times she wasn’t even sure she’d said them herself. She simply remembered her mouth moving and the occasional weird glance from whoever knew her better.

“Why’re you lying to her?”  
Allison didn’t reply, instead she kept her nose scrunched and grip tight on the mug of tea in front of her. Allison didn’t reply because she couldn’t think of anything to say, any reason as to why she was so unbelievably reliant on manipulating and stretching the truth.  
Allison almost wished she could will herself to cry, to feel something other than a total loss. Everything she felt was drowned out by the intense desire to either drift through the conversation or lie her way out of it.

“You aren’t even going to dignify me with an answer? I thought we were better than this.”  
Patrick is hurt, of course. It’s in the way he talks, the way he stands across from her in the kitchen.   
Allison closes her eyes and for a moment she tries to find just one emotion within herself. They’re all muddled, tainted and drenched in her insistence for lying. Nothing feels genuine.  
Patrick lets out a soft sigh and looks at her, expressing a mixture between intense pity and exhaustion.

“Give me a reason why you’re like this.”

Of course she could list a million reasons, but the issue was so deeply rooted Allison doubted it would do any good. She didn’t even visit that dreaded house anymore, why it still managed to clutch on to every aspect of her life she couldn’t understand. Jaw clenched she began to move towards the sink, pouring the untouched drink down the drain.  
“I don’t know.”  
Maybe Allison was hoping it would just end the conversation. That Patrick would give her his signature disappointed look and leave.  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I can’t help it.”  
Allison’s lip wobbled, grip tightening on the edge of the counter.

The words hung heavy in the air, threatening to smother them both. For a moment Allison just let them hang there, eyes fluttering shut as she could finally relish in the open space.  
She knew she couldn’t keep it that way. Nothing could ever be that way.   
She ignored the way Patrick tried to open his mouth and instead took a firm step forward. 

It wasn’t selfish. It was just easier.  
“I heard a rumour-“


End file.
